iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tattered Prince
The Tattered Prince is a Pentoshi sellsword, commanding the Windblown. He was formerly the Prince of Pentos, but ran away when he suspected he was going to die. The Tattered Prince The Tattered Prince had a name, once. He was born 'Vyren Narratys', the eldest son of Vogos and Tirylla Narratys. As a child, he was pampered and praised, being the oldest son of a very rich family. Every day he would wear the highest quality clothes, adorned with golden trinkets and shiny jewels. He was also very popular in the city, as well; and was well known and prestigious. From a young age, he was bought the highest valued sword-lessons and riding lessons. He grasped the concept of both very well, though he had an especially high aptitude for horse-riding. From his father, Vyren learnt how to be a good leader; both diplomatically and tactically. He found that this was his calling, and caught on quickly; his prestige growing more and more. Eventually, after a night of whoring and drinking, Vyren returned to his palace to find the household in distress. In the night, his father had died alone, in his bed, from a heart attack. Now Vyren was the head of house Narratys and was unready for it. It took three years of outrageous spending for the Magisters to take note of Vyren, and take care of him. See, it turns out that despite his great leadership skills, Vyren just couldn't handle it all because of his pampered and rich upbringing. When the Magisters of Pentos beheaded the former Prince, they decided on making the popular and wealthy Vyren the next Prince of Pentos. Vyren was having none of that, however, and left the city as soon as he could, on the fastest horse in the stables.Surprising his family, Vyren actually left his Valyrian steel sword, Prosperity, in the city as a sign of respect. After all, he wasn't going to steal one of his family's most prized possessions. That would be a dick move. After he fled the city, Vyren put his talents to good use, joining up with various sellsword companies, one after the other. After a short while, however, Vyren wished to create his own mercenary company. Though he had no connections outside of his past life, so he had to impersonate an existing sellsword company; the Windblown. With shoddy and roughspun banners, he managed to get a few contracts before actually joining the Windblown. At this point, no one had known Vyren's true name, as he had adopted the alias of "The Tattered Prince", a name which gained a reputation quickly. He steadily rose through the ranks of the Windblown, and soon enough, he was in control of the Windblown. For the next years, the Tattered Prince's reputation grew more and more, and so did his wealth. Anticipating the Dothraki Horde coming towards Myr, and being quite the businessman, the Tattered Prince decided to stay outside of the city just in case someone smart decided to hire the Pentoshi, like the one true king. After all, it would be better to take Pentos back with powerful friends, rather than without. Category:Pentoshi Category:Prince Category:Sellsword Category:Essosi Category:Essos